poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojiran103/St. Patricks Day, coming up!
それができるでしょうかどうええと、イェハ私は、余分なマスタードを取るよ、my bad, I was trying to get my Japanese lucky coin, anywho, hello everybody! This is Godzilla2014andnext A.K.A (世界の破壊者) and this Monday will be..... Wait for it... .....*facepalms* DO IT! St. Patrick's Day! St. Patrick's day is a day to celebrate the traditional Leprachaun nature and Ireland itself. With extra gold and money, I may also be writing a story about this along with this blog post like I did with the Valentine's Day one, :D, anyways , when you're logged onto Poptropica, make sure to wear the Leprachaun costume, if you don't have it, make sure to look for it and buy it in the store, put some gold items such as medallions and others, (change you're hair to orange, it would look lovely :P) I don't know what to do with the real life, because we're all not Leprachauns, but the best boring way to do is to study Ireland and it's green tradition. Or the fun way, steal from the riches and bring it to the monsters, er...homeless people, Though, since I don't play Poptropica anymore, you guys could plan a Leprachaun party to enjoy yourselves! :D, hopefully those tentacle things won't pop up and eat you....What? Anyways, enjoy St. Patrick's Day, and this has been yet, another Godzilla2014andnext blog post. (P.S, Happy Internatioal Woman's day was 1 month ago, somewhere in Saturday, :D) Though, since I couldn't help writing a Survival Island story, it would of been very awesome, sorry, had too. :) Survival's Adventure: Episode 1: You gotta Sweat, Squirim, Run and Scream! Narrator: In the following day of March 20th, the past live TV show, "Reality TV Island", it's staff, has located a large new island, decorated it, putting mechanic's, animals, deadly traps, and animals that POSSIBLY have supernatural powers, and probably mechanic's that try to kill you, so, our 3 heroes, Shaky Noodle, Rough Fang, and Super Hawk have teamed up to...well, I wouldn't say 'put an end to this island', since there is no villian you people would say, but I guess the maker of the show would be considered the... Super Hawk: I TOLD you before! There is no such thing as bears that breath plasma breath! Rough Fang: You guys just aren't part of nature, i've been in the forest for 4 years, Poptropica's town for about 2 years, I've seen a bear in the forest that BREATHE'S PLASMA breath! Super Hawk: *facepalms* Whatever, Rough Fang. If you believe in supernatural animal's...*sighs* go ahead and believe your false beliefs. Rough Fang: IT'S TRUE!! THERE'S IS A SUCH THING! Super Hawk: Can we just stop this annoying fight!? It's declared that supernatural animal's aren't REAL!!! Rough Fang: Yes they ARE! *comes up in her face* Super Hawk: No they DON'T! *comes up in his face* Super Hawk and Rough Fang: Grrrrrr..... Shaky Noodle: .....*is beginning to feel super angry* WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HECK UP!? YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT THIS FOR 6 HOURS!!!!!! WHILE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR DANGERS. YOU TWO ARE JUST INCREDIBLY CHILDISH!!! I'M FREAKING TIRED OF YOU BOTH, JUST STOP!! STOOOOOP!!!! Thunder cloud: *thunder's upon the Poptorpica blimp* Super Hawk: Ahhhh!!!! *nearly falls down the Poptropica blimp* Rough Fang: AW man! Thunder: *strikes again* Super Hawk: AGHHHHHHH!!!!!! *falls off the blimp* Rough Fang: SUPER HAWK!!! Shaky Noodle: We're gonna have to jump off anyway! *grabs his hand, falls down along with her* Rough Fang: *shouts I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!! Shaky Noodle: *shouts* I believe saving your friend is much more than fear of heights Rough Fang!!! Rough Fang: *falls in the sky along with Shaky Noodle* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: ARE YOU A MAN OR A MOUSE? Rough Fang: I'M A PLASMA BEAR!!! Shaky Nodle: *shouts* Oh boy... Rough Fang: SUPER HAWK!!! SUPER HAWK!! CAN YOU HEAR US!!?? Super Hawk: *Is not seen in sky* Rough Fang: *shouts* Oh no! What if Super Hawk is not in the sky with us? WHAT IF SHE ALREADY CRASHED, AND DIED!!?!? Shaky Noodle: *shouts* I'm sure she hasn't crashed yet! Rough Fang: *shouts* Hm, this sure is a nice view! Shaky Noodle: *shouts* In the thundering rain of many storms upon us, no. Rough Fang: *shouts* Believe in nature man, NAUTRE!!! Shaky Noodle: *shouts* LOOK- Woah...Rough Fang, looks like our little sky-dive view is going to end, there's a giant mountain heading in the forward path! Rough Fang: *shouts* Let's move the other path then! Shaky Noodle: *shouts* 1. That's not possible because we don't even have a parachute, 2. even if we DO turn in a different direction, Super Hawk would still be left lost. Rough Fang: *shouts* Good point, looks like we're about to crash right now. Shaky Noodle: Well of course, -wait WHAT!? Shaky Noodle: TAKE COVERRRRR!!!! Rough Fang and Shaky Noodle: *crash on the mountain, making a loud noise and explosion* ....That very moment, after the huge crash noise, all we heard was silence...just, silence. Until, in about 4 hours, it already had turned morning, and it was time for hunting... Survival's Adventure: Episode 1: Hunting season! This morning... Shaky Noodle: *opens eyes* ...Uggh....Rough...Rou-...Fang, anybody...hello...uggh... Shaky Noodle: Somebwady...hello...somebody...listen, come on...*closes eyes* Bear: *appears, smelling Shaky Noodle's body* Shaky Noodle: Oh yeah...that's the spot...yeah scratch it more.... Bear: *roars loudly in Shaky Noodle's face* Shaky Noodle: What's wrong Dangerous Wolf? You sound like a monster...bear or something.. Bear: *picks up Shaky Noodle, shaking him over and over again* Shaky Noodle: *eyes open* DW...You...*gasps* A BEAR!!! *kicks him upside down in the face and lands on the ground* Bear: *loses balence, but stands at four legs* WROAAAAAAARRR!!!! Shaky Noodle: Hey Bear, what have you done to my friends!? *charges at him* Bear: *headbutts him massivley, causing Shaky Noodle serious pain* Shaky Noodle: *screams loudly in pain* AGHHGHGHGHGHGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *breathe's over and over again* Dear Jeff Kenny, THIS HURTS!!! Shaky Noodle: *head starts bleeding* No, it can't end like this...*charges at him, doing a kick in the stomach* Bear: *falls down, but stands up human form* WROAOARAOAOR!!!! *punches him* Shaky Noodle: *reacts to that* I'LL KILL YOU!!! *grabs his head, massively shoves it to his knee, kicks him in the head, punches him in the face, and then throws him into a tree* HOW DO YOU LIKE THOSE APPLES, BEAR!!?!? Bear: *begins to close eys* Wroaar.... Shaky Noodle: Oh no, I hurt him... *comes closer to the bear* You alright? I didn't mean to do it, it's just that when someone like punches me hardly it makes me show a quick rea- Bear: *roars in his face, and eats Shaky Noodle* Bear: *roars in victory* WROAOAROAR!!!!!! *funeral music starts playing* *is interuppted* Rough Fang: NOT ON MY WATCH!!! *kicks him in the stomach, Shaky Noodle is out of his stomach* Shaky Noodle: Eww...this guy has GOT to clean his insides... Rough Fang: Shaky Noodle! You're...covered in gooey salava.... Shaky Noodle: For a second I thought I was dead, looks like i'm still alive, thanks. *holds out hand* Rough Fang: No...thanks. Bear: *picks up Rough Fang, throws him into a tree* Rough Fang: OOF!!! Bear: *stands in front of Shaky Noodle, scaring him* WROAOAOAOAR!!!! Shaky Noodle: Aw man, not again... Bear: *roars loudly* WROAOAOAOAAR!!!!!- *is electracuted, and falls to the ground* Shaky Noodle: ...Bear? Super Hawk: Yep, i'm still alive. Shaky Noodle: Super Hawk! Your alive! Shaky Noodle: H-How did you guys BOTH survive? Super Hawk: It's a VERY, VERY long story. To be continued. Category:Blog posts